Army Of Sluts
by ThatFacelessDude
Summary: Heather decides to begin her evil plan and using a special ray gun, she turns all the other campers into mind controled girl-sluts to form an army. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Gwen: The First Recruit

**For security purposes...all characters portrayed are 18 or over.**

The Island.

Gwen walked down the woods. She had received a note from Trent, telling her to meet up with him in the middle of the woods. As she got to a large clearing in the woods. Then it all happened.

She felt her arms being pulled behind her back and two huge soft things pressing up against the back of her neck. Then, in front of her appeared Heather. She was holding some sort of ray gun in her hand. Gwen spun her head round and saw that Lindsay was holding her.

"Heather, what the fuck is going on?!" Gwen yelled.

"This, Gwen is the end of your being a problem for me." Heather said.

Heather then aimed her ray gun at Gwen.

"What is that?"

"This, Gwen, is my whore-gun…prepare to become my slutty slave!" Heather said.

Heather pulled the trigger on the gun. A blast of green light struck Gwen. Gwen immediately felt the changes in her. The energy of the gun flowed through her, altering her hormone balance.

The first changes appeared on her ass. She felt ass her cheeks begun to expand quickly, filling out her panties more and more. Soon she felt her ass rubbing up against the front of Lindsay's skirt, pressing into her crotch. Gwen found herself turned on by this. Her breasts soon followed in the changes. Both her tits begun to grow in size, filling her bra. Her B-c ups grew and grew. She felt incredibly rousing pleasure as her new and more sensitive nipples rubbed up against the fabric of her bra and tank top. This feeling went away when both her boobs burst out of her top, both the bra and the top being destroyed.

Then, her clothes begun to change. First, all her clothes banished, but were then replaced by new ones. Her normal top was replaced by a black tube top that was extremely tight on her breasts. The tube top squeezed her breasts so tight to her chest that a lot of flesh practically flowed out the top of the top. Her nipples were clearly visible through the fabric of the top.

A purple thong replaced her purple panties, her ass clearly displayed behind it and her pussy barely covered in the front. A tiny black skirt appeared on her, but it was so short, it only covered half her ass, and it was also so tight on her ass that the skirt was right about to explode because of the pressure her butt-cheeks were applying to it.

Gwen tried to move after her transformation was over but found out she was unable to.

"What the fuck!" Gwen yelled. "What did you do to my body?"

"I slutified it." Heather replied. "Your body's hormone balance has been altered to give you a perfect ass and set of tits. As well as giving me the ability to completely take control of your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this."

Heather yanked down her top, exposing her C-cups.

"Suckle on my breasts, slave." Heather commanded.

Gwen was about to protest, but found herself unable to. She then felt her feet moving against her will. She saw herself walk over to Heather and lean down to her breasts. Involuntarily, Gwen encircled one of Heather's erect nipples in her mouth and begun to sexily and lusciously suck on it.

"Yes, good slave, suck on your master's tits." Heather said.

Heather then pulled away from her tits.

"Now, you're going to do everything I say, and you're going to help me enslave every other girl on this island to create my army of sluts." Heather said.

"I don't think so…you may control my body, but I'll tell everybody about what you plan as soon as you get me back in camp." Gwen said.

"Right now, you may control your mind, but I can turn you into my complete mental salve as soon as I want, but first, I want you to be conscious while I humiliate you." Heather said. "Now, to get busy. Lindsay, strip!"

Gwen watched as the blonde began to pull off her clothes, revealing more and more of her body. Soon she was naked. Gwen soon followed after Heather's command.

"Alright, sluts! Go down on each other, now!" Heather screamed.

Gwen found herself involuntarily walking towards Lindsay; she couldn't control any parts of her body at all.

"Heather, please don't make me do this." Gwen begged, still walking towards the naked Lindsay.

"Too late, bitch." Heather replied.

Gwen's lips involuntarily puckered as she reached the hot blonde. In a second, said lips made contact with the Lindsay's and both girls embraced each other in a lover's hug as their tongues entered and explored each other's mouths. Gwen wasn't controlling any of her body parts, but she could feel everything. Her new huge DD tits squishing up against Lindsay's Fs. Her hands roaming Lindsay's firmly shaped yet incredibly soft ass; Lindsay's hands on her ass and Lindsay's leg rubbing against her pussy.

"Relax, Gwen." Lindsay said. "You're gonna love this."

Lindsay began to lower herself to be level with Gwen's breasts. Slowly, Lindsay stuck out her tongue and roughly licked the Goth's left nipple. Gwen moaned when the blonde's nipple moistened her tit. After the lick, Lindsay began to suck on Gwen's nipple, she sucked harder and harder, and despite the fact that Gwen knew that she was being forced to do this and that it was wrong, she couldn't help herself and moaned in ecstasy with each of Lindsay's sucking motions. The blonde took both of Gwen's breasts and squeezed them together, massaging them while she suckled on her left one.

Lindsay begun to further lower herself on Gwen's body until she was face to face with Gwen's pussy. Lindsay stuck out her tongue and ran it up the Goth's pussy, eliciting a huge moan from Gwen. The blonde begun to suck on Gwen's swollen clit and then inserted a finger into the Goth. Gwen grabbed Lindsay's head and pushed it towards her pussy. Lindsay inserted her tongue into Gwen's pussy and spread her love folds as she ran her tongue around Gwen's insides, licking up all the fluids that squirted out from there. Gwen went into orgasm as Lindsay simultaneously ran her tongue over her sweet love walls, inserted a finger into her body, spreading her folds and messed with her clit.

Gwen collapsed on the floor after Lindsay's pussy treatment. Her huge tits keeping her from fully feeling the ground beneath her.

"Well, well Gwen, seems you enjoyed Lindsay's slut treatment." Heather teased.

"Fuck you, Heather." Gwen managed to growl.

"Oh, you will…just not yet. But for now, let's make sure you never speak against me again." Heather said. "Come to me, my slut."

Despite her attempts to fight off the effects of Heather's control over her slutified body, Gwen still got up and walked over to Heather. Heather took Gwen's face in her hands and brought it forward. With that, Heather planted a lustful kiss on Gwen's lips. She forced her tongue into the Goth's mouth and explored it. Then, Gwen began to succumb to the total mind control effects of the slutfication. She felt herself loving the kiss, and immediately loving Heather. She felt like she could do anything Heather asked her, because everything Heather asked her to do would be right. After all, Gwen was now in love with Heather and she'd do anything for the person she was in love with.

Gwen moaned in disappointment when Heather broke their kiss.

"What do you have to say now?"

"I love you Heather." Gwen said.

"Excellent." Heather said. "Now, you will help me turn every other girl in this island into my slut slaves."

"Yes, I want everyone to feel the love I feel for you." Gwen said.

"Excellent." Heather said, evilly.


	2. Recruitment Continues

Bridgette woke up. She had a bad feeling in herself as soon as she awoke. She looked around the Bass cabin and saw that everybody was there. She felt uneasy for some reason and decided that she'd go and take a walk.

She got out of the cabin and walk out into the campgrounds. While she walked, she heard very strange noises emanating from the woods. Deciding to explore, Bridgette walked into the woods. She went deeper and deeper into the darkness of the place, waiting to meet with the source of the noise and soon did.

She witnessed Gwen's transformation, Heather's explanation, Gwen having sex with Lindsay and Heather turning Gwen into her full mental slave with a mere kiss. She was terrified by the whole thing, but could not manage to run away from there. But when she decided to it was too late.

"Excellent." Heather said. "Now, time to make another slut."

Immediately, Heather raised her slut gun again and aimed at the hiding Bridgette. She squeezed the trigger and a ray of green light struck Bridgette and began to flow around her body.

"Thought I hadn't seen you, Bridgette?" Heather said. "You should've run and so you would've been able to tell everybody…but now, you will become my second slut."

Bridgette walked into the clearing as soon as she felt her hormones being altered.

Unlike Gwen, the changes in her begun with her tits. Her chest began to expand under her light blue sweat-shirt. She felt her incredibly sensitive nipples rubbing against the fabric of the shirt, since she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned in ecstasy with her increasing chest and begun to rub her huge boobs as soon as they burst out of her shirt, which was shredded to pieces.

Her ass soon followed. Bridgette's ass was already firm and well shaped before, but now, thanks to the slutification process, it became bigger, rounder, firmer and juicier. It was all well displayed when her jean shorts exploded, revealing her ass and pussy to the world.

Her waist became thinner and soon all her shredded clothes disappeared, being replaced with a tiny light blue bikini. The top barely covering the nipples on her E-cup tits and the bikini-bottom looking like a thong that barely hid her ass and only covered the tip of her pussy, displaying some pubic hair.

"What the hell?!" Bridgette yelled. "Heather please don't do this…"

"Don't worry, Bridgette, soon you'll feel the same love for Heather that I do…and you'll be happy doing everything she says." Gwen said. "And besides, she gives you an incredibly hot body in exchange…yours is incredible for example…such big, juicy breasts and you round sexy ass…"

"Enough." Heather said. "Gwen, Lindsay…please entertain my new slut."

The slutified Gwen and the dimwitted obedient Blonde, Lindsay approached The bikini wearing Bridgette.

"Gwen, please don't do this." Bridgette begged.

"Oh, don't worry Bridgette…I was nervous at first too. But now, you'll just sink into the pleasure and then sink into Mistress Heather's love." Gwen said.

Gwen placed herself in front of the slutified Bridgette while Lindsay appeared behind. Gwen planted a kiss on Bridgette's reluctant lips. The surfer could not pull away when the Goth inserted her tongue into the other's mouth, licking the surfer's tongue. Meanwhile, Lindsay rubbed her bare pussy against Bridgette's new enormous ass and squeezed the surfer's tits together from behind.

Soon, Gwen pulled away from Bridgette's lips and then, the goth's lips moved down south, to Bridgette's tits. Gwen pulled down one of the cups of Bridgette's tiny bikini and encircled the left nipple of Bridgette's chest and began to suck on it while she massaged the other boob, above the cloth, with her hand, while at the same time, Lindsay squeezed the tits together. All the attention on her tits made Bridgette moan in extreme pleasure. The pleasure got her mind away from the fact that she would soon become a slave to the bitch, Heather.

Gwen soon went even lower, and so did Lindsay. Both the girls pulled down the bikini bottom of Bridgette's, exposing her ass and pussy completely. Or rather just revealing what little couldn't be seen before. Gwen licked her lips before she inserted her tongue inside Bridgette. Bridgette moaned when Gwen's tongue spread her love folds sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Bridgette practically screamed with pleasure when Lindsay joined in, inserting her tongue into Bridgette's ass.

The pleasure kept Bridgette from noticing that Heather had stripped naked while observing the threesome of her slaves. Heather slowly approached the three in the throes of passion girls that were now her slaves.

"Why don't' you rub your boobs, Bridgette?" Heather said. "They also need attention."

Bridgette couldn't help herself as her hands flew to her new enormous E-cup breasts. She rubbed her nipples and squeezed her breasts together. Heather then approached Bridgette, and while the surfer's pussy was penetrated by the goth's pussy, her ass was filled by the blonde's tongue and her tits were rubbed by herself, Heather kissed Bridgette.

Bridgette sank into the kiss. She loved it. Soon more emotions flew into her body along with the pleasure, she felt love. Love for Heather. She loved the girl who was giving her all this pleasure. She felt like everything Heather did was alright. She wanted to do everything for her love, Heather.

Heather pulled away. So did Gwen and Lindsay.

"What do you think, Bridgette?" Heather asked.

"I love you Heather."

"Excellent." Heather said. "Now my sluts come and enjoy your mistresses' milk."

The slutified Bridgette and Gwen went for Heather and begun to suck on her tits.

"This island will be mine." Heather said.


	3. Punk & Princess

"Now my sluts...our work tonight isn't done...I chose to start my army tonight because I knew there would be two more people in the forest with us...now let's go find them." Heather commanded.

Heather and her three sluts made their way across the forest until they reached a clearing where they spotted two people kissing.

Courtney and Duncan were under the moonlight, in each other's arms, with their lips locked in a loving way. They then pulled apart.

"Princess."

"Yes, Duncan?" Courtney asked.

"Why do we keep meeting in private?" Duncan asked her. "Why can't we just be a couple officialy in front of everyone else?"

"I don't know, Duncan...I'm afraid of what they might say." Courtney said.

"Courtney, I know you...what happened with the Courtney who doesn't care about what other say about her?" Duncan told her.

"I guess so." Courtney said. "Tomorrow we tell everyone."

"Oh no, you don't." Heather muttered to herself as she raised her slut gun and fired at Courtney.

When the beam of green energy hit Courtney, the changes began to appear immediately. Duncan watched in awe and extreme arousal as his girlfriend's boobs begun to inflate under her gray sweater vest and white shirt.

"What he hell?!" Courtney yelled.

Her tits, which were already D-cups, began to inflate at a quick pace, in a minute, when the transformation was over, Courtney was sporting a huge pair of G-cups. A sight which Duncan enjoyed, as demonstrated by his manhood.

Soon, Courtney's ass followed in the transformation, expanding to and incredibly large size. When Duncan looked at the expanded butt of his Princess, the only thought that appeared on his mind was that of Courtney sitting on his lap, no other thought could go into his head at that moment.

Her clothes, very much like with Gwen and Bridgette, changed too. Her shirt and gray vest were replaced with a schoolgirl shirt, and her olive pants vanished, leaving her in a matching schoolgirl skirt.

Courtney was about to scream, when she heard a voice in her head, Heather's voice.

"Why don't you give your little Dunkie a little treat?" The voice said.

Courtney couldn't help but comply. In a dazed state, Courtney kneeled and her face positioned itself in front of Duncan's crotch.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

Without responding, the spellbound Courtney unzipped Duncan's pants and reached inside, pulling out his little self. Duncan couldn't believe his eyes as his sweet, little Princess took a lick at the head of his penis. She planted a long, lewd kiss to the head and proceeded to take his whole length into her mouth, slowly, running her tongue at a painfully slow pace over the top of his member. Duncan moaned in ecstasy as Courtney bobbed her head up and down, taking his dick in and out of her mouth, trails of her spittle running down his shaft, giving him a lewd wet sensation which he loved.

Before he came, Courtney pulled little Duncan out of her mouth and got up. She then proceeded to slowly tease Duncan, by un-buttoning the buttons of her schoolgirl shirt and a deadly slow pace. Soon, Duncan stared in collosal arousal as he looked at his cute, formerly prudish Princess completely topless, her now gigantic breasts practically hypnotizing him.

"Like what you see, Duncan?" She teased.

Courtney raised her hands and squished her breasts together, making a teeny-tiny droplet of blood squirt out of Duncan's nose. She stepped forward towards him and grabbed his ehad, she then forced his face into the enormous valley of her cleavage. Before he could extend his tongue to lick up the skin of her tits, Courtney pulled his head out from between her breasts and slightly moved away from him.

She followed by pulling down her schoolgirl skirt and black lace panties. Duncan was practically about to have a heart attack as he looked at Courtney standing naked in front of him. His wish soon came true. Courtney pushed him to the floor and sat on his lap, his pant covered cock sinking into the ridiculously soft flesh of her ass.

"Oh baby." Duncan moaned.

Courtney slightly rubbed her butt-cheeks against Duncan's now exageratedly hard member, making him supress a moan. His hands made his way around her waist and over to her G-cups, giving them a huge yet playfull squeeze, which made her moan, followed by some groping and kneading. She cut him off by getting up and pushing him to the floor on his back. She kneeled down on him and pulled down his pants. She followed by pulling down her schoolgirl skirt and black lace panties. Duncan was practically about to have a heart attack as he looked at Courtney standing naked in front of him.

"This is it, Duncan." Courtney said as she impaled herself on his member.

Courtney began to ride Duncan at a slow pace and she got further turned on by her boyfriend's moans of ecstasy and pleasure. Duncan felt pure bliss as Courtney rode him, he moaned loudly. The only thought in his mind was how tight she was and how much he loved her.

As she pushed him in and out of her, her huge breasts pushed against his face, he was more than delighted as his face sunk into the canyon of her cleavage. He encircled her left nipple with his mouth, licking around the areola and suckling on her breast as she pushed his dick in and out of her pussy.

"I love you, Courtney!"

"Love you too, Duncan!"

They continued and were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Heather walking up to them. She raised her ray gun again and fired once more. At Duncan.

Slowly, Duncan's mohawk dissappeared and his hair grew to reach his lower back. His shoulders shrank and his chest broadened, slowly gaining size until they had become F-cup breasts. His butt turned into a shapely and enormous female ass and his member slowly shrank down and was replaced with the female equivalent.

There on the ground, rubbing their pussy's against each others, their breasts squishing together, their lips touching, were Courtney and Duncan (or rather now, Dunny), having sex and loving it and each other.

Soon they were done. Courtney had put her schoolgirl clothes back on and Dunny was wearing her new leather bikini top and leather shorts with leather boots. Arms around each other's shoulders.

"So now...what do you feel?" Heather asked.

"We love you Heather." They said.

"But I love you more, Dunny." Courtney said.

"I love you more too, Courtney." Dunny replied.

They leaned in on each other and their lips made contact, their tongues swirling around and exploring the other's mouth. Dunny's breasts sinking sensually into Courtney's.

"Not exactly what I expected...but it works anyway." Heather said, watching Dunny and Courtney begining to go down on each other again.


	4. A New Ally

From the video security room, Chris had observed the whole thing. He saw how Heather sluttified and took control of Gwen and Bridgette and later the same with Duncan and Courtney, even though the effects of the mind control on the couple were lesser, since they still loved each other.

So now, he decided he'd go check it out.

Chris made his way across the camp and into the forest, over to the place where Heather was. However, he didn't go it alone. With him, he took Veronica, his trusty shotgun. He made it there.

"Well, well, well Heather." Chris said. "I see you've been having your fun."

Heather and the sluttified group of Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Courtney and Duncan (now a girl called Dunny) turned towards the armed host. His shotgun was up and ready to fire.

"What do you want Chris?" Heather asked.

"I originally took the job as host of this show because I wanted to physically torture teenagers, the emotional torture was a colateral I did not enjoy, but it was worth it for the physical suffering I put you through." Chris explained. "But now, I have a new reason for enjoying being here."

"What?" Heather asked.

"I want to join in on your little plan to turn all the campers into mind-controlled sluts." Chris said.

"And why shouldn't I just turn you into a slut?" Heather asked.

"Because with me as normal Chris, I can help you set up the rest of the campers to make it easier for you to take control of their minds." Chris replied.

Heather considered this for a moment.

"Deal." She finally answered.

"Cool." The host said. "Now I would enjoy it if you allowed me to have some fun with your little sluts."

"Fine with me."

Heather turned to the mind controlled girls.

"Lindsay. Gwen. Bridgette. Go entertain Chris over there." Heather commanded.

"Yes Heather." The girls replied in unison.

Strolling forward in a sexy way, Chris watched as Lindsay, wearing her usual outfit; Bridgette in a tiny light blue bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination and Gwen in a set of extremely tight tube top and very small skirt approach him. Their eyes filled with lust.

"Oh Chris." They said sexily.

Bridgette took hold of his left arm and stuck it between her breasts, while Gwen grabbed his right hand and slid it into her panties while Lindsay unzipped his pants. The combination of it all gave the host the biggest hard on of his life.

Slowly, the dumb blonde slid her hand into the host's boxers and pulled out his little-self. Chirs watched anxiously as Lindsay licked her lips and then took a lick at the head of his member. She slowly slid her tongue out again and let it smoothly run over the surface of his head, making him groan in pleasure. A moan was finally elicted from him when she engulfed the head of his dick in her mouth, then her tongeu started going in circles around the head and then around the shaft until his entire cock was down her throat. She bobbed her head pushing in and out as her tongue left wet trails of spit on his shaft.

Chirs felt himslef fall on his back, with Lindsay still sucking on his dick as he landed. The next thing the host saw was Gwen standing over him. He looked up her skirt and watched the purple thong she wore, covering up her nice pussy. The goth discarded her skirt roughly and slowly pulled down the thong, exposing her womanhood to the host. She then stradled his face and sat her pussy down on his chin, positioning her lips above his lips. The host stuck out his tongue and slid it into Gwen's vagina and began to slide it around her insides at maximum speed, making the goth moan deeply. Gwen threw herself onto the floor, her breasts acting as cushions on the floor, and at the same time pushing her pussy against Chris' face, gravity sending his irregularly long, 10 inch tongue all the way up her pussy. The goth let out an incredible moan of arousal as she felt herself beggining to cum into the host's mouth.

Back on his dick, Bridgette had joined Lindsay. The surfer was sucking on the head of Chris' duck with great affection, her tongue brilliantly teasing the tip of his penis by slowly going in circles around the excreting cavity; while at the same time Lindsay's tongue juggled his balls around. As Gwen got off the host's face, he managed to see Lindsay take both his balls into her mouth and suck on them, the release them and run her tongue up hsi shaft to the head and join Bridgette on sucking on it by kissing her. The surfer and the blonde locked lips as they made out with the head of Chris' cock in their mouths. Their tongues battling each other for dominance as they acressed and ran themselves smoothly over Chris' head.

Before the hsot came, he felt the sensation of the two tongues licking his dick leave him and then looked up to see the mind controlled Bridgette pulling off her bikini bottom and positioning herself above the host's cock. With a lustful look, the surfer girl with the enhanced breasts and ass lowered herself until she began to sink the dick into her pussy. Both the host and the surfer moaned in unison, the surfer later screaming in pleasure as she lowered herself enough for all of Chris' eight inches to slide inside of her. Slowly she began to move up and down sending his cock in and out of herself as they moaned.

Gwen and Lindsay, not wanting to stay out of it approached Chris and they both removed their tops. The two girls squished their breasts together with their hands and then stuck all four tips into McClean's mouth. The host sucked on the four breasts and teased all four nipples by swinging his tongue around and in between them, making the goth and the blonde moan in pleasure as their tits recieved a nice tongue treatment. The two girls crushed their lips together and began to make-out, tongues twisting and slathering each other, interchaing saliva as Chris slid his hand into their pussies, thrusting three fingers in and out of them in a fast pace.

Meanwhile, heather watched on. She also saw how, after watching part of the display, the horny pair of Courtney and Dunny began to fuck again; but her attention was more focused on the host, her new ally; the surfer riding his cock, and the blonde and goth who were making out while the host fingered their pussies and suck on their four boobs simultaneously. When they all came together, heather almost came herself.

"Perfect."


	5. The Much Awaited Shower Scene

The next day, all the remaining campers had been suspicious as to where Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney and Duncan were. But Chris merely told them they had been taken away at night for a special challenge.

To keep the next phase of the plan going, Chris told every camper except Cody, Geoff, Trent and Noah to go deep into the woods and make their way across the forest, something which would take them two days, and whomever made it to the other end first would have their team win, but that the previously named campers would participate in a different challenge. Despite a few objections, all the campers made it into the woods except the obviously noted.

Now Heather could continue her despicable plan…

---

As Geoff had gone for a swim, Trent decided to go into the edge of the woods to play guitar and Noah had stayed in the Gopher Cabin, Cody went for the showers to take a shower.

The geek went into the boys' side of the communal washrooms. He turned on the shower, but before he began to take his clothes off, he heard another shower going off. He turned around and saw something he did not expect.

The shower that was turned on was hidden by a shower curtain, but behind it he could clearly see the slim figure of the goth girl he loved. Gwen's silhouette was behind the curtain and Cody could see how she slowly ran her hands across her body, scrubbing her breasts and her ass. He couldn't see details, but the figure of Gwen showering was enough to give him a hard on.

Then, the goth girls hand came out from behind the shower and grabbed a hanging towel. She turned off her shower and wrapped the tower around herself. She pulled the curtain open and stepped out.

Gwen was back to her regular slim figure, Heather's enhancements nowhere to be seen.

"CODY! What are you doing here?!"

"This is the guys bathroom." Cody said.

"Oh. It is?"

"Yeah."

Gwen looked down at Cody's pants and saw his excitement.

"Well Cody, I see you're happy." Gwen said.

"Oh, Um."

"Answer truthfully, does seeing me in a towel turn you on?" She asked.

Cody could only nod.

"Well then, does this turn you on even more?"

Gwen let go of her towel and it slowly fell off her body, exposing her B-cup breasts and pussy to the geek. Her nipples were a dark brown color and she had a trimmed black bush right above her clit.

Cody's jaw dropped and he literally drooled as he saw that, his dick becoming so hard it was beginning to drain blood out of his brain.

"Could you be any more turned on?"

Cody shook his head.

"Even if I did this?"

Suddenly, Gwen moaned as her tits began to swell. Cody watched in utter shock as Gwen's B-cups began to inflate. When they reached the C-cups, she took them in her hands and began to squeeze them, teasing her own nipples. Her ass blew out too and soon, all of Heather's enhancements were back on as the goth stood naked before the geek. His excitement was so big that the button on his pants burst off as his eight inch dick hardened to the point of extreme pain and his pants gave out to release the pressure. The button landed in Gwen's DD-cup cleavage.

"I think you're more turned on now that my tits are so huge." She said, squeezing them. "Hey Cody, want to feel them?"

Without a single extra word, the goth walked to Cody, took his hands and shoved one to each breast. Cody drooled as he felt the heavenly soft tits of the woman he loved.

"I may have just showered, but you're still dirty."

She wrapped her arms around him, sliding one hand to his dick and grabbing it, pressing her tits against his chest and making him squeeze her ass with his right hand.

"How about we shower together and I clean you up?"

Cody had had many lewd dreams about Gwen showering with him, but now that it was actually happening, he was shocked beyond movement.

Since he wasn't reacting, Gwen slowly pulled off the geek's shirt and lowered his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and before he noticed, she had pulled him inside the shower.

Gwen grabbed a bar of soap and handed it to Cody.

"Cody, I still feel a little unclean, care to soap up my body?" She asked oh-so-seductively.

Cody smiled like Owen in a candy shop and taking the soap, directed it to the goth's tits. He slowly ran the block of slippery material across the pale girl's ample chest. While the body got soapy and slippery, Cody also managed to slide his hands over her smooth, soapy, wet skin. He soon finished soaping up her tits and went on to running the bar through her abdomen, thighs, pussy and ass.

"Now let me return the favor." She said.

The enhanced girl flipped the geek around and Cody waited for something to happen. He got what he was waiting for when Gwen pushed her huge tits against his back. He sighed happily as the goth girl ran both fleshy orbs across his back and soon took to his front pushing the globes against his groin.

His erection hardened triple-fold.

"Looks like somebody is happy." Gwen teased before squeezing one tit to each side of his manhood, wrapping the seven inches in her breasts. She slowly slid his manhood up and down the skin of her chest and complimented her actions by kissing the top of his dick's head. She pushed the tenth kiss past her lips, allowing the head to enter her mouth. She teased him by slowly running light circles with the tip of her tongue over the tip of the head until she finally wrapped her enlarged tongue around the head like an Anaconda wraps around its prey. With a few more strokes and boob pushes, the geek came in his beloved's mouth.

"Now I believe now you're even dirtier than before...I'll jsut ahve to wash you again." Gwen said.

She flipped Cody to lie down on his knees as she pressed her tits against his back again. She slowly rubbed her soap drenched bosom across his back, using her tits as a sponge to clean the geek's back. After cumming like he had jsut done, Cody enjoyed this. The soft feel of the large bosoms of his love running up and down his back. Soo soothing. So relaxing.

Then, he saw a figure stand ove rhim. Cody looked up to see Heather.

"Hi Heather. You set this up, didn't you?" Cody asked, pointing to the goth scrubbing his back with her breasts.

"Well, it's an extra thank you, after all, you did give me the sluttifying gun." Heather said. "Now this slut is yours to do as you please."

"Thank you. Now I also believe you said you would do something else if I gave you the gun." Cody said.

"Of course."

Heather whistled and the slutified Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney and Dunny (girl Duncan) came into the bathrooms, all naked.

"Courtney Duncan, fuck each other. Lindsay and Bridgette clean me." Heather ordered.

Immediately, Dunny and Courtney began to make out and rub their tits together while Lindsay and Bridgette soaped up themselves and began to rub Heather with their bodies. Lindsay rubbed her soaped breasts against Heather's own tits while Bridgette rubbed ehr giant soaped ass to Heather's ass.

Cody got hard again while watching this and the slutified Gwen decided to take care of it. She wrapped her and around his swollen erection and began to stroke up and down.

"I love my life." Cody said.


	6. Got Milk?

In a clearing in the dense Wawanakwa forest Trent sat on a tree stump, strumming away idly on his guitar and trying to find a good melody for a song he was writing for his beloved Gwen. Little did he know that he was already a target.

"Trent?"

The boy turned to where the voice had come from and sighted the Killer Bass' unofficial leader, Courtney approaching him.

"Hi Courtney, what's up?"

"Um Trent...I have a favour to ask you and it may sound a little weird." Courtney said.

"Sure...what is it?"

"Look I'm asking you to do this because there's nobody else who can. I don't want to ask a girl to do this because it would be even more weird and every other guy in this place is a pervert." Courtney began. "Trent...my breasts are...lactating."

"What?"

"Calm down! I take a special medicine for my hormonal balance and lactation is a side effect. Normally I use a pump to take care of it but I couldn't bring one here so...would you mind milking me?" She asked shyly.

"What?"

"Please Trent, it really hurts my chest and I can't ask anybody else. It would even stranger if I asked a girl and every other guy is a pervert. I'm asking you because I know you're a really nice man and you're not some hormone crazed freak." Courtney pleaded.

"Courtney I'd like to help but with Gwen and..."

"Gwen doesn't have to know." Courtney said. "But will you PLEASE help me?"

"I...I guess." Trent stuttered.

"Thank you so much, Trent." Courtney said, gladly.

Trent watch, amazed, when Courtney took off her sweater vest and slowly began to unbutton her white blouse. She took her time with each button; he assumed it was because she was nervous but in reality she did it on purpose to tease him and get him more excited to lower his mental defenses even more.

Soon her blouse came off and Trent stared bewildered at Courtney's large D-cup bosom held behind a tight white bra. She reached for her back and undid the strap on the bra, letting it drop to the floor and revealing her fabulous chest to the musician.

Sure Trent wasn't a pervert, but he was still a guy and upon seeing Courtney's giant, round, bare breasts in front of him he couldn't help getting considerably aroused. He crossed his legs so the brunette girl wouldn't notice his growing erection. He was in love with Gwen, sure, but he couldn't help himself at feeling attracted towards Courtney, considering that he was seeing she had a curvier and bustier body than his beloved goth girl.

Courtney strutted over to the musician and sat across his lap with one leg on each side of his body. Trent gulped as his clothed-erection rubbed up against her clothed-womanhood but he sighed in relief when she didn't seem to notice.

"Now Trent, will you please milk me?"

"Sure."

Trent awkwardly raised his hand and put it to the prep's left breast. He slowly kneaded her ample mammary and began to squeeze it as if trying to apply enough pressure to make the milk come out. He was shocked by how soft and warm her breasts felt to his touch. He was so mesmerized by them that it took him a bit to realize the girl to whom those soft mounds belonged to was talking to him.

"Trent."

"Huh?"

"Not that I don't enjoy receiving a chest massage, but you're supposed to be milking me and using your hands won't work, if not I would've done it. You have to use your mouth, so put your lips on my nipple and suckle on it." Courtney commanded.

"I don't know Court, maybe this is a bad idea."

"Trent please, it really hurts and I need relief." Courtney begged.

Trent surrendered and prepped himself. He slowly leaned in to the girl's left tit and cautiously encircled her nipple with his mouth. He heard the prep sigh upon the contact and just for curiosity he flicked the sensitive little bud with his tongue three times, making the girl moan. Getting used to the tight little peak in his mouth Trent began to suckle slightly, feeling the girl above him moan silently.

"A little harder, Trent." Courtney said, a little laboured.

Trent obeyed and sucked with a little more pressure until he felt a stream of liquid shoot from her nipple down his throat. He stopped for a second because of the surprise, but when she nudged him gently in the head he resumed his sucking and soon he felt the milk flow again but this time like a calm, normal stream.

He savoured the milk that came out of her tit. He came to a conclusion...it was the sweetest thing he ahd ever tasted. The best thing he had ever tasted, it was sweet and warm, tasting a little bit like cantalope juice. He began to suckle faster, wanting more of the delicious nectar that Courtney's boob was supplying him. Above him Courtney was moaning because of the relief that being milked brought her.

Soon Courtney got used to the sensation of being suckled and closed her eyes. Instead of moaning she began to purr gently. Trent looked up at her and realized that in that serene state she was actually cute. He was used to seeing her bossy and angry, but like that she was really pretty to him.

Trent closed his eyes and began to sink into the sensations of her wonderful mammary juice. She wrapped her arm around the back of his head and pushed his face closer to her tit.

"That's it Trent, drink mama's milk." She whispered.

He was so caught in suckling her that her voice sounded hypnotic to Trent and the musician just sunk further into her.

"That boob is done Trent, switch to the other one."

"OK."

Trent pulled off her breast and then began to suckle the right one. He repeated the same procedure as the previous one, suckling until the milk began to flow.

"Come on, drink from my boobies, suckle my teat, drink my milk, Trent." She cooed.

Trent suckled Courtney's milk for about ten more minutes while she held his head and gently purred in pleasure.

"I think that's enough, Trent." Courtney said and pulled the musician away from her breasts.

"Sure."

"Um...thanks for helping me out with my problem Trent, you're really nice." Courtney said as she buttoned up her blouse.

"No problem."

Courtney smiled at him and then closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Trent, who had grown a little smitten with the girl after suckling her, responded in the same way and the two eighteen year-olds kissed. It was a short and gentle kiss, but it ended quickly since Trent pulled away.

"No! I'm sorry but I can't do this Courtney...I love Gwen."

"What? You don't like me?" Courtney asked, appearing downtrodden.

"No, it's not that. You're a really nice girl and I would like you, but I have Gwen."

"You sure you don't like me? Even if I do this?"

At that point, Trent watched bewildered as suddenly Courtney's clothes morphed, out of the blue, from her white blouse and olive pants to a very shirt schoolgirl skirt and school girl shirt. Then, her breasts suddenly began to inflate, going from her already large D-cups to gigantic G-cups. Despite him not seeing it initially, her butt expanded and grew firmer and rounder. While he was bewildered and aroused by her sudden transformation, Courtney sexily strutted up to Trent and kissed him full on the lips.

By this point Trent had allowed his natural lust-drive to take over an kissed back. She sneakily slid her tongue into his mouth and cautiously slid it over his, massaging his tongue slightly and it was the slight manner in which she pressed her tongue to his that really got Trent going.

He reciprocated by lathering up her tongue with his and his hands instinctively slid under her skirt and rested on her fine, firm ass. He squeezed her cheeks for good measure, with nothing lying between his hands and her tan skin because she only wore a minuscular, white thong which sunk in between the cheeks of her ass.

The transformed Courtney pulled away from his lips and said:

"Come on, Trent. Have another go at my breasts."

She pulled open her blouse, revealing her now too small white bra. She lowered one cup off one of her tits, exposing it before him. Trent dived towards her chest and soon encircled her nipple in his lips and began to suckle once more, allowing the delicious milk to flow into his mouth yet again.

"Trent, I want you to hold my milk in your mouth and then kiss me to pass it to mine. Then I'll do something you'll really like." She instructed.

He did as he was told and suckled up enough of the nectar from her tit to fill his mouth. He left her chest behind and then kissed her, allowing the warm liquid to go from his mouth to hers. The brunette pushed the boy back to a sitting position on the stump and then got on her knees to be directly facing his engorged crotch.

She pulled down his zipper and then pulled out his seven inch manhood. Careful so as to not spill any milk, she slid his dick into her mouth and began to bob her head.

Trent as in heaven as Courtney's tongue wrapped around the head of his penis, while the warm milk flowed around his dick bringing him a wet sensation of pure bliss. He could feel her tongue moving around and repeatedly caressing his member, but couldn't tell exactly where it was because with the milk everything inside Courtney's mouth felt wet, warm and mindblowingly lustful. It was the biggest pleasure he'd ever experienced in his entire life. Soon he could not hold on any longer and came in her mouth. She swallowed everything, the milk, his cum, everything. It all went down.

He was still lost in the ecstasy when Courtney stood up and took off her white thong. He didn't react until she began to stroke his member.

"Come on Trent, let's finish this." She cooed.

Without hesitation, he kissed her and both of them toppled down onto the ground. While still kissing her, he slid inside of her and they both moaned into each other's mouths.

While he rode her, a slim figure approached them from behind. Heather raised her ray gun and aimed it at Trent while he was in the throes of passion. She fired and quickly enough, Trent's body began to change.

Firstly, his manhood shrank up and became a womanhood. Secondly, his butt rearranged itself and took a curvier, more feminine look. His hips shifted and changed to the curvaceous ones of a woman. Third, his legs slimmed up and got a little longer; they lost all hair and got smoother. Fourth, his shoulders shrank to fit the complexion of a female. Fifth, his hair grew to his mid-back and sixth and final, his chest expanded, growing from slightly manly pectorals to full D-cup breasts.

His clothes were altered as well, turning to a light green and dark green square-patterned flannel shirt and to a tiny pair of jean shorts that went as low as his thighs.

From now on Trent will be referred to as Tina.

The transformation brought such intense pleasure that it brought Trent/Tina to instant sexual climax as she experienced her first orgasm as a woman.

After coming down from her high, Tina finally noticed what had happened to her body.

"What the fuck?"

A slight giggle coming from behind her made Tina turn to face Heather.

"Heather! What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Same thing I did to Courtney here and several other girls including your little Gwenny...I sluttified you with my special ray gun." Heather announced.

Tina got up and began to charge at Heather.

"You're gonna get it!"

"STOP!"

At Heather's command Tina found her body to be completely frozen. She could not move a muscle.

"What the-?"

"Did I forget to mention that the ray also gives me complete control fo your body?" Heather teased. "Well then, I can also get complete control of your mind by doing this."

Heather leaned into Tina and kissed the suprised new girl. She resisted briefly before sinking into Heather's soft lips and kissing back. The kiss of death destroyed all her defenses and she felt the love of Heather go into her. The love for her new mistress to take over.

"Are you still mad at me, Tina?" Heather asked.

"I could never get mad at you." Tina said. "I love you, Heather."

"...And so will the rest of the world pretty soon." The evil girl muttered sinisterly.


	7. Some Bumps Down The Road

Noah was not the type to be very sociable, so when he, Trent, Cody and Geoff were asked to remain behind he was very happy since he would finally get some time to read. As soon as he got the chance, he headed straight into the forest with a book and sat down on a log far away from everybody else.

His reading went unperturbed for three hours before a certain blonde showed up at the small clearing where he was reading.

"Tyler, is this the beach?"

Noah looked up to see Lindsay standing alone in front of him. She was wearing the smallest bikini he'd ever seen. The red swimsuit was more suiting to be called a bunch of tiny strips of paper sown together rather than a proper outfit; it barely covered her crotch, her ass was fully visible since the small strip of red cloth sank between her cheeks and her tits were almost entirely exposed, barely covering her nipples and allowing for a lot of cleavage and underboob to be shown.

However, since Noah knew how to keep his base desires in check, he responded to the sight with a simple:

"No Lindsay, this is the forest…And I'm not Tyler."

"Oh, OK." Lindsay replied. "Then you wanna come to the beach with me, Tyler?"

"Lindsay, I'm not Tyler."

"Come one Tyler, it'll be fun."

"No." Noah concluded, having given up on making her realize his real identity.

"Come on…"

Lindsay knelt in front of Noah and began to stroke his crotch through his pants.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Lindsay I…"

Lindsay shushed him and then reached behind herself to her bikini top's knot. She quickly undid it and the tiny red garment fell from her chest, unveiling her huge F-cup melons to the boy. Noah wanted to object but she quickly pressed his head to her breasts, drowning him into her ample cleavage.

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, which was erect and firm. She wrapped her delicate fingers around its shaft and began to stroke slowly. Noah tried to speak but the blonde's enormous rack muffled his every word.

Once she felt he was hard enough, Lindsay knelt down lower and placed her tits on the tip of his dick. Then she pressed them together with her hands and slowly slid her boobs down her shaft, encasing it on the soft wonderland of her soft bosom. All of Noah's objections banished when he found his penis squeezed gently by her soft mounds and warmed up by her tender, golden skin.

Lindsay bobbed her soft mountains up and down his member, licking his head whenever it popped out of her boobs. She then wrapped her lips around his cock's head and began to suckle tenderly while she kept stroking his shaft with her bazongas. Her tongue danced around his head, making sure to not leave a single spot untouched by its soft, warm mass.

Eventually the mixture of sensations brought by Lindsay's tits, mouth and tongue did enough for Noah and he came into the airheaded girl's mouth, who swallowed it all. She licked her lips and immediately went on to stroking and softly licking the shaft of Noah's cock to coax him into getting ready again as soon as possible.

Noah could only pant and groan lightly while Lindsay tried to get his cock hard again. Once she did, she pushed him to the ground and stood up, after which she took off her bikini bottoms and straddled him.

She lined up her pussy with his penis and then slowly sank down on it, taking it inside her and moaning as she began to ride him.

Noah was no virgin, and though he'd only had sex a couple times he'd never had a girl as hot as Lindsay. In fact he'd only had one girl, since he preferred to dabble a little more into the male side of sex but still had room for some liking of women. Though as he felt the slick, soft inside of Lindsay's cunt rubbing against every inch of his dick and watched Lindsay's titanic boobs jiggle hypnotically up and down with every time she bounced on top of him; he would gladly do only girls if it meant doing her.

While Lindsay fucked Noah, a slim figure approached them from behind Noah. Heather raised her ray gun and took aim at Noah while he was distracted with fucking Lindsay. She wrapped her finger around the trigger but her sight was blocked before she could fire.

"HIYAAAA!" Izzy screamed as she landed on top of Heather's shoulder, pressing the front of her skirt against the other girl's face so she wouldn't fire.

Her scream made Noah and Lindsay become aware of Heather's presence and even though Noah was fully focused on Heather and Izzy, Lindsay kept riding him.

Izzy leaped off Heather's shoulders and took hold of the ray gun, trying to snatch it away from the black-haired girl.

"I won't let you hurt my nerd!" Izzy yelled, aggravating Noah.

"Let go of the damn gun!"

"NEVER!"

Heather managed to get the ray gun to point at Izzy and then wrapped her finger around the trigger. However, as she squeezed down on it Izzy moved the front of the gun over to her, so the blast struck Heather herself.

The blast's effects left Heather dizzy long enough for Izzy to shove Lindsay off Noah; pick him up and then run away while carrying him into the forest.

Then the ray's effects really began to appear on Heather. Her ass began to balloon outwards, retaining its tight, round shape but increasing in volume by a lot. Her juicy bum became ultra sensitive and Heather began to moan as her cheeks rubbed against the fabric of her tiny short shorts. Eventually the shorts gave way and broke, unleashing that firm ass while her hips expanded to adjust to her new butt.

Her tits followed suit, beginning to expand inside Heather's tiny tube top, which also exploded as soon as her boobs became too large. Her firm globes became larger and rounder progressively yet not losing any of their firmness; they remained absolutely firm, not sagging at all despite their giant size. The creamy, white skin tinged with a bit of yellow sue to her Asian ancestry ballooned outwards to take the shape of two huge G-cup tits. They were even bigger than Lindsay's boobs.

Heather's clothes were then replaced. A tiny black thong appeared, barely covering her pussy and sinking between her butt-cheeks which left her ass totally exposed. Then a black dominatrix corset appeared on her torso, pressing her huge boobs against her chest and making her have a really big, really flashy cleavage popping out from the top of the corset. A set of high-heeled leather boots appeared on her feet and then some fishnet stockings attached to a garter belt showed up to match her thong.

Since Heather had accidentally blasted herself, her mind was not altered. Only her body had changed at all.

"Fuck!" Heather yelled. "Look at what that crazy bitch did to me!"

"But Heather, you look totally hot." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but I'm a freak!" Heather screamed. "Look at me! That ass and these tits aren't natural! I look like some freak show bimbo!"

"Can't you reverse it, or hide it like the other girls did to get to the guys?"

"No, hiding it is only temporary and takes a lot of energy and the effects are irreversible!" Heather yelled at the blonde. "I'm gonna be a huge-boobed fuck doll forever! Plus the bitch that did this to me is running off to tell every other camper about my plan! It makes me so fucking angry, and it makes me even angrier that I'm so fucking horny!"

"Do you want to go tell the others so we can get Izzy?"

"Later. Right now Lindsay, I want you to fuck me!" Heather said.

"What?"

"Getting this body made me way too fucking horny. I want you to get down and eat out my fucking pussy!" Heather ordered.

Lindsay did as told and knelt down. She pulled off Heather's thong and began to lick at the black-haired girl's lower lips. She soon slid her tongue into the waiting cunt and began to deliver the best cunnilingus she ever gave. Ye this was not enough for Heather.

"It's not enough!" Heather yelled. "Sit down, I know what to do!"

Lindsay sat down and Heather did the same. The Asian girl pulled down the cups of her corset, releasing her enormous rack yet retaining the rest of the garment. She slid one of her legs under one of Lindsay's and the other over one of the blonde's. Then Heather slid forward until her pussy was rubbing against Lindsay's.

Both girls moaned as they began to rub their pussies together. They then embraced, pressing their giant boobs together and rubbing them as well, their nipples lined up and running against each other while the rest of the soft, sensitive skin was squeezed together. They leaned into each other and began to make out. With their mouths open, their tongues sought each other and danced around between their mouths.

The two sluttified girls kept up their scissoring bout for about ten minutes before the sensation of wetness between their pussies was enough to drive them over the edge and make them both cum into each other's cunts.

They both got up and got dressed. They headed back to the camp to order the rest to look for Izzy in the woods and while Heather had been considerably pleased by her little fuck with Lindsay, her libido wasn't satisfied and would need servicing again soon.


	8. Doublefuck

Heather moaned loudly as she finally came.

"Are you pleased, Mistress Heather?" Courtney asked as she popped her head out from between Heather's legs.

Courtney had just finished eating out Heather's pussy, which had been previously eaten out by all the other sluts (excluding Bridgette, who had been sent off to find Geoff and report on his location, since he'd disappeared from the camp). They had all filed up to eat Heather out as per her request. Five days prior, Heather had accidentally given herself a slutification, which not only enhanced her sexual development but also gave her an increased sex drive that she could not satisfy.

"This is not fucking enough!" Heather yelled, incredibly frustrated.

"Well, what do you want, Mistress?" Courtney asked.

"I want a fucking cock!" Heather yelled.

The sluts looked at each other in misery, especially the former males, since they knew that was the one thing they didn't have. Heather had thought of using Cody, but he'd disappeared into the woods with his new slave Gwen and she didn't have the time to look for him.

"I'm gonna take a walk in the fucking woods, to calm myself the fuck down." Heather said. "Plus if I stumble into Izzy, I can shove her fucking head up my pussy for fucking doing this to me! The fucking bitch!"

Heather strolled into the woods, cursing audibly and occasionally rubbing her crotch and her breasts in an attempt to keep down her urges. Her nipples hardened when he cold got to her, since she'd been forced to keep using the outfit she'd acquired in her slutification because none of her old clothes fit her anymore.

Heather groaned her way across the forest until she heard another set of groans nearby. She closely followed the sounds and realized that unlike her own groans, these were groans of pleasure. They eventually led her to a small clearing where she witnessed the most amazing thing she'd seen in her life.

A ten inch long cock. It was big, long and thick…just how she liked it. She admired the stellar dick from the bushes and decided to follow the shaft to its owner, whom she was surprised to discover was actually Harold.

Her lower jaw hit the floor when she saw that the nerdy redhead was the one who had the largest, juiciest dick she'd seen in her whole life. The nerd was sitting against a hollow log, jerking off to a video on his iPod and groaning loudly, leaving Heather surprised at how actually turned on she was by the sight.

Heather was by all standards and calculations a whore, but even she never fucked nerds or dorks. Yet with a dick as huge as that, Heather was finding it hard not to be wet, especially with her current sex-drive.

The coup de grace was delivered when Harold climaxed and squirted a huge load of semen into the ground. Heather was convinced…she was going to fuck the nerdyness out of Harold.

Harold sighed in relief after coming, since he'd wanted to relieve himself for days now but had been unable to procure a moment of alone time. He was startled when a feminine hand snatched his iPod out of his hands and turned around, hell bent on getting to snarl at the snatcher until he saw who it was.

His jaw dropped and his cock re-hardened when he saw Heather in the sluttiest dominatrix costume that he'd only seen before in hentai anime.

Harold remained absolutely still, too stunned to move, so Heather took action instead. She strutted seductively over to Harold, swinging her hips to showcase her juicy ass and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She collided her lips with his, wasting no time and sliding her tongue into his mouth to wrestle his tongue into submission. He kissed back and a heated make-out began.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed her huge G-cup tits into his chest before rubbing her crotch against his. She felt his monstrous cock harden against her thong's thin silk and she became even wetter.

When they pulled apart, Harold wanted to ask questions.

"What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later." She answered simply. "Right now…"

She pulled down part of her corset, releasing her boobs into his view. She put her hands behind Harold's head and thrust his face into her rack.

"Right now I want you to fuck me stupid."

* * *

"I'm bored." Izzy groaned.

"I'm not enjoying myself too much either, but we have to stay in hiding until Chris and the rest of the cast returns." Noah said.

Izzy and Noah had taken up hiding place inside a cave in the middle of woods and decided to wait out until the rest of the cast returned, so they could tell them what had happened to all those who remained behind. They'd been doing whatever they could to entertain themselves and had been living off the simple berries that were outside their cave.

"Can't we dance?"

"I don't dance."

"How about we go out for an adventure?"

"Not with Heather and her crazy ray gun prowling out there."

"Play 21 questions?"

"Not in the mood, Izzy."

"Then that only leaves one choice." Izzy said, rather ominously.

"And what is that?"

Immediately after Noah asked, Izzy pounced on top of him. She tackled him off the rock he'd been sitting on and reading on and proceeded to straddle him.

"What are you doing?" Noah yelled.

"The one thing I can do to keep myself entertained." Izzy answered simply.

"What's that?"

"Fucking." Izzy responded.

"What?"

"I'm bored and we've been in this cave for two days during which I haven't had any sex. So I'm really horny right now and since my Owen isn't around right now, you'll have to do." Izzy answered.

"No!"

"Come on, Noah! It's fun! And besides…you don't really have a choice so you might as well try to enjoy it was much as I will!" Izzy said.

Izzy slid out of her skirt and then pulled off her top, revealing she was wearing no underwear at all. The redhead tried to kiss Noah, but he avoided all her attempts to connect their lips together. After some brief attempts, she got irritated.

"Come on, Noah! Kiss me!"

"No, Izzy!"

"At least squeeze my ass! It's soft and malleable."

"No."

"Fine, we'll do this another way."

Izzy grabbed Noah's head and she pressed it to her cleavage. She then pressed her boobs together with her forearms, making her flesh squeeze around Noah's face and cutting off any incoming air.

"Play with my ass or I'll leave you in there until you smother and that really won't look good on your epitaph." Izzy said playfully and grimly. "'Noah, smothered in a naked girl's boobies'. It doesn't sound too good for your image."

Noah tried to hold out, but he realized that Izzy was willing to actually smother him in her breasts if he did not comply, so he surrendered. He placed his hands on Izzy's ass and began to grope her butt cheeks, much to the redhead's delight.

"Yay!" Izzy squealed while letting go of Noah's head.

Noah breathed in deep after being released, giving Izzy to kiss him while his mouth was open and drive her tongue inside his mouth. Noah tried to resist, but eventually teenage hormones did their job and he reciprocated, kissing her back and continuing to play with her butt cheeks. Izzy pulled away and purred in satisfaction while she pulled off Noah's shirt, sweater, pants, shoes and socks. As she was about to remove his underwear, Noah began to complain, saying they'd gone far enough, but he was promptly silenced when Izzy sat down on his face, pressing her pussy against his mouth.

"Eat me out and I'll suck you off." Izzy said.

Noah resisted at first but then Izzy applied the same strategy she'd applied earlier by pressing her pussy down so hard on his face that she was smothering him, which eventually convinced Noah to give in and begin to lick her pussy. He was immediately rewarded when Izzy reciprocated and began to suck on his dick, ensuring to take it all into her mouth.

Noah eventually got lost in the sensation and began to grope Izzy's ass above his head, kneading her luscious butt-cheeks and rubbing them in circles to his and her delight. Getting excited, Izzy pulled her mouth away from Noah's cock and instead replaced it with her tits, encasing the shaft between her doughy mounds and sucking on the head while she squeezed her boobies together, squishing his dick between her two C-cup melons.

The more it went on, the more the two began to pick up the pace, until Izzy decided to make a contest out of it to see if she could make Noah cum before she did. She picked up the pace and Noah did so unconsciously as well; of course, since Noah was far less used to sex, he came first, spraying his load all over Izzy's tits. However, since Izzy hadn't gotten satisfied herself, she ignored Noah's pleas to stop.

"Noah, can you please stick out your tongue?" She asked.

Noah, being too tired to respond appropriately, simply did as he was told and then Izzy slammed her crotch down on Noah's face, forcing his tongue into her pussy. She pressed down hard enough to not let Noah pull it out and then began to grind against his face, keeping his tongue in her pussy and rubbing her clit against his chin. Noah tried to pull away but Izzy had his tongue locked inside her pussy so he couldn't move; it also didn't help that Izzy booty was rubbing across his eyeballs, blocking his vision.

For the next twenty five minutes, Izzy masturbated with Noah's face, grinding against him non-stop and cumming twice before releasing him. Noah was about to yell at her when she shoved her supple boob into his mouth nipple-first, silencing him. She then wrapped her arms around his head and smothered him against her breasts while she lowered herself onto his dick, slowly beginning to fuck him while he suckled on her boob.

* * *

Back in the forest, Harold was lying against a tree trunk. His pants and underwear were discarded and laid next to a nearby redberry bush right below Heather's corset. Heather had taken off the tight black garment to show Harold her boobs once again, though this time they were an even bigger sight to behold. Harold didn't have much time to look at them though, since the queen bee almost immediately pulled off his pants and began to service him.

Heather was softly stroking the skin of his cock on one side and gently running her tongue along the skin on the other side. Heather was practically worshipping the dick that she'd been longing for days now. Not only did she stroke it and lick it, but she also rubbed it tenderly across her cheek and kissed it in several places. The kisses grew increasingly long and open-mouthed to the point that every kiss came along with a slap of tongue. The increasing kisses grew until she finally bestowed a giant kiss to the tip of the dick and wrapped her mouth around it, beginning to properly suck his dick.

Heather slowly slid her lips down the ten inch cock, savoring every second of having the shaft between her lips. She succulently savored the taste while she ran her tongue across the skin, flattening it against the shaft to make sure it touched as much of the dick as it could. Harold was groaning in pleasure and smiling goofily at the idea and sight of someone other than himself touching his dick…And not just touching it, but giving him a blowjob…and not just anyone, it was Heather…Heather, the hottest girl on the island was worshipping his cock with her mouth and was going to fuck him with her super enlarged body. Harold was reasonably happy.

Heather finally went to town on his cock, sinking it all the way into her mouth. When the head reached the entrance to her throat she, using all her expertise, relaxed her muscles to allow it entrance with ease so that she could take the entire cock into her mouth. Harold moaned loudly as the tip of his dick was embraced by the warm touch of Heather's throat and also grinned in satisfaction at the sight of Heather's face pressed against his underbelly and the sensation of her chin rubbing against his balls.

Finally, Harold had all he could take and came in one giant burst, shooting a large wad of semen down Heather's throat. The queen bee swallowed eagerly and savored the taste of the delicious fresh cum.

Heather straightened herself up before taking off her thong and straddling Harold. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and then nestled his face between her boobs.

"Don't say anything, Harold." She said. "Let me do all the work and you just enjoy my tits."

Not needing any further indication, Harold sucked her left nipple into his mouth, something a sensitive Heather enjoyed while she positioned herself above his penis. She slowly lowered herself onto his dick and as soon as his head touched her lower lips, Harold's hands instinctively shot up and groped her ass, which raised a moan out of her. He smiled as he motorboated her tits and began to play with her butt-cheeks while she slowly let all of his ten inches penetrate her.

Heather had been with many guys during her short eighteen year-old life, ever since she started getting laid at sixteen, but she'd never had anyone as big as Harold. She had a difficult time taking him in, especially since after her slutification she'd grown even tighter but once she managed to slide him all the way inside her, a feeling of ecstasy, pleasure and accomplishment gave her the biggest rush of her life.

Slowly she hoisted herself up again to slide his cock out of her and when only his tips was left inside, she sunk back down to take him all in. Her moan of pleasure echoed all the way back to the camp, where the other sluts were too distracted fucking each other to notice.

Heather started slowly riding Harold's cock while he played with her breasts and ass. Soon she gained a proper rhythm and began to fuck him like the pro she was.

* * *

After over three hours of fucking, Noah was near collapse. Izzy had fucked him in every position imaginable and some that only she could have come up with. The one they were currently in was one of the latter category, with Noah being suspended upside down as Izzy used her thighs to lift him up and down, sliding hid upside down cock in and out of her pussy while she hung onto a rocky outcrop on the top of one of the cave's walls.

Noah had blacked out twice during their amorous activity and when he'd woken afterwards, he'd found Izzy fucking him in a different position each time. Finally, in this new bizarre, upside down position Noah came one final time before passing out again and shortly before Izzy herself came again. She dropped the unconscious Noah to the floor and then dropped down herself, feeling tired for the first time since they began fucking.

She yawned and rested next to Noah, giving him a soft peck on the lips before hugging him close to her. However, she did not find their position satisfying. She moved Noah's head lower so that he was level with her chest and then wrapped her arms around his head, smooshing his face between her boobs. When she still did not find this satisfying enough, she noticed Noah's dick was still relatively hard, so she stroked it until it became a little firmer and then penetrated herself with it. She still did not feel entirely comfortable, so she moved Noah's hands so they were on top of her booty. She pressed them down in order to make his hands squeeze her ass and then she finally felt good.

Rubbing her boobies against Noah's face one final time, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Goddamnit Harold, fuck me harder!" Heather yelled.

Heather was holding onto the trunk of a large oak tree, her arms partially wrapped around the trunk, her face and tits pressed against the bark as Harold was having his way with her ass. The nerd groped her massively juicy butt-cheeks while his dick rammed into her asshole with all the strength he could muster.

After two straight hours of fucking, Harold had achieved Nirvana, feeling pleasures he'd never thought he'd achieve and Heather was in ecstasy, finally achieving the release she'd so desperately sought for five restless days.

Heather pulled her right arm away from the tree and began to play with her clit while Harold pounded away at her ass. After a long bout o teasing her own pussy and having her second hole stuffed with a ten inch cock, Heather finally gave the pleasurable scream and came. Soon after, Harold released into her ass and immediately collapsed in exhaustion, drifting off into a deep sleep. Heather snickered wickedly as she pulled his cock out of her ass and began to get dressed once again.

* * *

Hours later, Harold slowly opened his eyes after he felt something squishy and soft press up against his face.

Tits.

He opened his eyes and saw pitch darkness while a wonderfully soft object was completely covering his face. The object pulled away and he realized that it was Heather's boobs that were pressed against him.

"Good, you're awake." Heather said as she pulled up her corset, covering her marvelous tits, much to Harold's disappointment.

However, much to Harold's enjoyment (and utter surprised), as Heather stood over him, five more girls approached and stood next to her. Lindsay, who was in her red bra and panties; Bridgette, who was wearing a tiny blue bikini that left nothing to the imagination; Courtney, wearing a tight white schoolgirl shirt and tiny black schoolgirl skirt and two girls Harold didn't know; a green-haired one who wore a tiny black leather bikini top over her enormous breasts and a set of tight black leather shorts and another, black-haired girl who wore a fully un-buttoned red and green square-patterned flannel shirt with a set of tight jean shorts.

"What's going on here?" Harold asked, shocked to see the girls looking like they were.

"Harold, these are my sluts." Heather said.

"What happened?"

"I slutified them, using…"

Heather reached into her cleavage and pulled out her slut gun.

"…This."

Heather chuckled at Harold's shocked expression.

"Now Harold, you have two choices. You can either join me in my plan to turn every contestant left into my airheaded slut slaves and join me in using them as fucktoys, or I can turn you into a slut girl like I did with Duncan and Trent here." Heather explained as she pointed to Dunny and Tina.

A shocked Harold finally realized that the two strange girls were indeed Duncan and Trent…transformed into bimbo girls.

"What do you say?" Heather asked as she pointed the gun at him.

Harold was initially shocked, a natural reaction to learning that the people he'd been living with for the past weeks were now fucktoys to an evil mistress. However, as soon as he really took in how hot the sluts were, his face shifted to an interested leer.

"Well…the prospect of having any bimbo I want as a fuck toy is interesting." Harold said.

"Good choice." Heather said. "Now, do you want to try out any of them?"

Harold looked around at the different sluts and his eyes settled upon one of them in particular, one with whom he had a grudge.

Courtney.

"I think I'll try out Courtney first." Harold said.

"Again…Good choice." Heather said. "Courtney, pleasure Harold, The rest of us, let's go back to the Mess Hall."

Heather and the other sluts left and for the first time since he'd woken up, Harold realized he was at Camp Wawanakwa's campfire pit. Courtney stood over Harold and looked at him with lust welded into her eyes.

"What do you want, Harold?" She asked seductively, shaking her torso so her tits swayed inside her tiny shirt.

"How about you show me those huge tits?" Harold said, smirking in satisfaction.

Courtney cooed and began to un-button her tiny blouse, slowly revealing more and more caramel skin until Harold was welcomed to the sight of her enormous G-cup mounds and dark brown nipples. Courtney kneeled down and he sat up, groping at her wonderfully soft breasts while she moaned. He pushed the two melons together and suckled on both nipples at the same time while she held his head.

Harold could not believe it. This was the girl who had only a few days ago tried to kill him and now he was sucking her gigantic tits and she was going to do anything he wanted to please him. His hands left her boobs and instead slowly slid up her legs until they were on her ass, which he groped and squeezed to his delight while he sucked away at her melons.

"Courtney, suck my dick." Harold commanded.

He'd always wanted to say that.

Without a word, Courtney unzipped his pants and pulled out his ten inch cock. The brunette bimbo licked her lips while she stroked him before taking him into her mouth. Harold leaned back and moaned in pleasure as Courtney began to deep-throat his cock.


	9. The Taming of the Screw

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH!"

"Fuck me harder, Harold! Fuck my uptight little brains out!"

Harold grunted loudly as he came, shooting his load into Courtney's tight pussy while he buried his face into her enormous caramel tits. For the past four days, Harold occupied literally almost every minute of the day fucking Heather's slut girls over and over. His favorite…Courtney. He'd fucked her more than any of the other girls and in every way possible. He'd fucked her pussy, her ass, her hands, her mouth, her tits, all of her. She'd swallowed so much of his semen that he was surprised her stomach wasn't bloating out with it. He took out all the anger he had against her by pounding into her brutally and he loved that she always wanted more. He enjoyed thinking that deep down inside, Courtney had always been the whore that she was now.

"Now that you're done, I need to talk to you." Heather said as she stepped inside the boys' cabin, where Harold had been fucking Courtney.

"Sure."

Harold pulled out of Courtney and sat on the bed, pulling Courtney up with him. She straddled his left leg and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand coming to land on her luscious, round booty and giving a squeeze while she pressed her boobs to his chest and proceeded to kiss, lick and suck at his neck while he talked with Heather.

"I trust that you've been working on that little project I told you to carry out." Heather said.

Most of the time that Harold didn't spend fucking (which wasn't much) he spent it experimenting for Heather. Heather had concluded that several of the guys and girls in the camp were not apt to be neither her boytoys or her sluts, so she'd come up with a use for them and asked Harold to design and build a machine that would help out her plans.

"I have and I have the designs ready, but I'm gonna need some help building it. Somebody who knows about this stuff." Harold said.

"The only one I can think of is Cody, but he ran out into the woods and took Gwen with him. The asshole. Gwen had the softest lips and the juiciest ass. I miss having those pale, giant cheeks between my fingers." Heather groaned. "If I ever find him, I'm gonna kick his ass for running out."

"First let him help me with the machine, if not I'll never get it done." Harold said.

"Fine, I'll double search efforts for Cody. I've already told Chris about Izzy anyway, he'll handle her if he sees her trying to talk to any of the campers who are with him on the other end of the island." Heather said.

"I've also made this." Harold said, reaching under his sheets and pulling out a small syringe with pink liquid in it. "It's a super concentrated aphrodisiac. If a guy takes it, it gives him the ability to fuck for twice as long and cum ten times as hard. If a girl takes it, she'll get so horny she'll fuck any person she sees."

"Really? Well, make sure to take one of those next you fuck me." Heather said. "Also, I want you to be done with Courtney soon, since I'm gonna need her in an hour. I want to have a threesome with her and Lindsay."

"Can't you use another girl?" Harold groaned.

"No. She and Lindsay have the biggest tits and I like big melons."

With that, she left.

"Well, might as well enjoy this hour." Harold said and gave himself a shot of his aphrodisiac serum.

Immediately, his cock shot up to rock hard again and his pupils dilated. Courtney knew what to do and kneeled down in front of him before taking his dick down her throat. Harold fucked Courtney's face for fifteen minutes before finally coming and when he came, he slammed his cock all the way into her mouth, shoving the head of his dick into her throat. His load shot out of his cock in a stream and just kept on coming for a full minute. During that minute, he was in absolute ecstasy and Courtney swallowed so much semen that her stomach bulged out. Her belly was so full of his cream that she looked five months pregnant.

"Well, I better get back to working on the machine." Harold said.

The redhead left the cabin and Courtney remained behind; entertained with gently rubbing her large, bulging, cum-filled belly.

* * *

Noah was tired. Very tired. The past four days with Izzy had been non-stop exhaustion for him. The crazy girl apparently enjoyed having her way with Noah and thus insisted to do it as frequently and as twisted as possible. He was convinced that there was not a single position she hadn't forced him into and also that there were several positions that she'd made up during her frenzied fucking.

The bookworm was lying on the ground of the cave that had turned into his and Izzy's shelter since they fled from Heather's new domain, trying to catch his breath after he'd just finished getting 138-ed by Izzy five minutes before. Of course, three seconds after the five minute mark, Izzy was straddling Noah again and trying to coax him back into action.

"Come on, Noah." Izzy whined. "I wanna fuuuuuuck."

"Izzy, we just did it five minutes ago…I need a break." Noah panted.

"I'll let you smoosh your face in my boobies." Izzy haggled.

"You've shoved my face between your breasts virtually every time." Noah groaned. "After these four days, my face has spent more time buried in your cleavage than buried in books during my whole previous life."

"But my girls miss you…" Izzy cooed. "They want you to kiss them. Kiss them!"

Izzy leaned forward and began to flatten her right breast onto Noah's face, rubbing her nipple against his lips to make him open up and suckle on her but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine, I'll give you a little longer." Izzy said, getting off Noah.

"Thank you." The boy sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

However, Noah's peace lasted less than five minutes, since soon Izzy decided he'd had enough time and got back to business…but in a different way. Noah got waken up when Izzy sat her soft ass on his face, his entire head disappearing under her butt.

"Izzy, get off me!" Noah yelled, mumbled but still slightly audible.

He could breathe and speak, but just barely.

"Nuh-huh, Noah. You didn't want to kiss my girlies, so you're to make up for it by staying under my booty for as long as I like." Izzy said.

Noah had already learnt better than to try to argue with Izzy, so he reached up and tried to shove her off with his hands but this backfired when Izzy managed to get a hold of his hands and proceeded to shove them up her top and onto her breasts. It was only then that Noah realized just how tight Izzy's top was, since he couldn't move his hands off, all he could do was rub and squeeze, which Izzy greatly enjoyed.

"Come on, Noah! Enjoy my booty! Owen loves it when I sit on him." Izzy exclaimed. "You're lucky Izzy got you instead of Tushy 'cause if she'd gotten to you, she would have super-glued your face to her cheeks to keep you under her booty forever! Come to think of, I might just do that 'cause your face feels so good under my booty!"

Izzy began to slowly rub her butt on Noah's face while she used her index and middle finger to rub her pussy, moaning sensuously as she did so. Noah figured the faster Izzy came, the faster he'd be released, so he began to play with Izzy's breasts by rubbing and groping as much boobflesh as he could. The drawn out stimulation was eventually too much for Izzy and she reached release very intensely, so much so that after cumming she fell backwards on her back and promptly went to sleep.

Yet, Noah's face was still under her butt and his hands were still clasped to her tits. The bookworm tried to wiggle loose but found he was indeed stuck. He gave in and then tried to go to sleep with his face buried in the crazy redhead's booty.

* * *

Cody was in heaven.

After leaving the main camp with the slutified Gwen, he had to roam around for several hours before he found one of Chris' hidden luxury hideaways in the middle of the dense forest. The place was stocked enough to live in seclusion for years in the lap of luxury.

Now he was sitting in a hot tub with a fruity cold drink to his right, a universal remote control to his left and his slut goth servant Gwen at his crotch, vigorously sucking on his cock. The goth girl was naked as well and had her head submerged underwater in order to worship her new master's dick, something she'd been doing for the past ten minutes due to the enhanced breath-holding ability that came with the slutification for the specific purpose of underwater blowjobs. Soon after, at the twelve minute mark, Cody came and Gwen arose from underwater. In the past weeks, Cody had attained a very good resistance and stamina due to constantly fucking his dear Gwen.

"How'd you like that, Codemeister?" Gwen asked, seductively.

The goth girl pressed her tits against her master's chest and leaned against him while he slipped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her ass, which he groped and squeezed playfully.

"It was awesome..." Cody exclaimed, spent out.

"Glad you liked it." Gwen said, leaning into him.

The goth girl gave her master a light kiss on the lips, followed by another slightly deeper kiss, then another, then another and then with an open-mouthed kiss where she tried to sneakily slip her tongue against his; but she was beaten to the punch when he sloppily rammed his tongue against hers and began to slobber Gwen's face in a messy make-out. Nonetheless, Gwen responded accordingly and began to tongue away at her master's mouth.

The two were suddenly pulled apart and Cody was terrified to see that Dunny (former Duncan) and Tina (former Trent) were there.

"Hey guys, I mean girls. How are you?" Cody asked, nervous.

"We're fine." Dunny answered.

"Did Heather send you?"

"Yes, she did, but on good will." Tina said. "You don't have to be nervous. She wants you and Gwen to come back to camp peacefully, so she sent us to 'convince' you."

"Convince me?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, for starters I can make out with this babe in front of you." Dunny said, looking at Gwen.

The goth girl giggled as Dunny waded over to her. The punk girl groped Gwen's ass to bring her body to hers and, making sure their breast matched up, kissed her. As the goth girl wrapped her arms around Dunny's neck, the punk girl opened her mouth and aggressively stuck it into the other girl's mouth. It took Cody a moment to realize that he was actually watching Duncan make out with Gwen, but then reasoned that since Duncan was now a girl it wasn't horrifying...it was fucking hot.

Cody's vision of the girl on girl action was blocked by Tina, who with surprisin speed straddled Cody and sunk herself into his cock. He moaned upon feeling the musician girl's unbelievably tight cunt.

"I couldn't just leave you there getting blue balls." Tina said. "Let me entertain you."

Tina pulled Cody into her boobs, smothering him in them while she began to ride him. He instinctively grasped her ass to help her go up and down on his member. Tina fucked Cody continuously while Dunny made out with Gwen. When Cody finally came, he relaxed into Tina's tits, only to find that they were pressing increasingly hard against his face. Soon air began to be scarce and Cody tried to get away from the musician girl's curvaceous cans, but they were locked in place, their fleshy softness smothering every inch of his face, depriving him of precious oxygen until he passed out.

* * *

The sun was setting in the woods as Izzy browsed through the bushes. The crazy girl held a spear in her hands and was looking for some deer or bears to hunt. She didn't have to, since she and Noah had enough food to last them for a while in their cave hideaway, but she was bored and couldn't fuck Noah any longer because he was so exhausted he just couldn't get it up. So the redhead decided to go hunting.

Ironically enough, she was being hunted as well. As the girl stepped out of the bushes to move across a clearing, she felt a stinging blow dealt to the side of her neck. She looked at her neck and saw a dart sticking out of it, emptying the last drops of a pink serum into her bloodstream. Izzy pulled out the dart with a yelp of pain, but it was too late, as the effects of the serum began to take effect.

Her nipples hardened, her breasts swelled, her pussy dripped and both her pupils and ass became dilated as an insatiable lust took over Izzy's system. Fortunately for her, Courtney also stepped out of the bushes and approached her. Her belly had returned to its normal shape and size after she digested Harold's overflowing cum.

Izzy, driven by sheer lust, leapt on top of Courtney and kissed her. Actually, it was less like kissing and more like savagely forcing her tongue down the other girl's throat. Izzy's tongue savagely assaulted Courtney's mouth, as if trying to force Courtney's own tongue down the back of her throat. While doing so, Izzy rapidly stripped off her clothes. Izzy's mouth quickly left Courtney's and made its way down her neck and into her chest. The redhead tore the brunette's shirt open and began to play with her large caramel globes, sucking on the right one and squeezing the left one with fervor.

Izzy used her whole mouth to suck on Courtney's boob, so she wasn't just sucking on her nipple; she was sucking a whole lob of the tanned flesh into her mouth, slapping her tongue against the skin and slobbering all over the warm flesh. The brunette's left breast was also being assaulted as Izzy sunk her hands into the malleable globes and kneading them around in large, squishy circles.

Izzy found Courtney's boobs very enjoyable, but since she was very sexually desperate due to the effects of Harold's drug she let go of her melons and instead sat down on her face, with her pussy lined up to her mouth. Courtney began to eat her out and Izzy bent down, leaning over Courtney's face to enjoy her pussy being serviced and at the same time rub her own tits against the ground to pleasure them.

Something that Izzy didn't expect was for somebody to bury their face in her ass and begin to lick around inside it. Once she felt the warm, wet tongue probing her butt, she didn't question it and instead enjoyed the sensation. If she had turned around to look, she'd have seen it was Bridgette who was eating out her butt and was also rubbing her large breasts against Courtney's.

Then, unbeknownst to Izzy, Lindsay joined the party by sliding one of her legs under one of Courtney's and placing another one to her side in order to bring their pussies together and begin scissoring the brunette while she fingered Bridgette.

The crazy girl ground her tits against the earth, trying to satisfy the aching need for touch that was aching in her nipples. Not just the nipples, though, her entire bosom was demanding satisfaction, like they'd become two giant clits just aching to be sucked on. Her clit was no better, sopping wet and throbbing but at least Courtney was taking care of that, her moist upper lip rubbing across the aching clit with sensuously slow movements.

Something that Izzy found very delightful was the sensation of Bridgette's tongue proving around her butt hole. Despite being a girl who greatly enjoyed sitting on guys' faces, she'd never had any of them lick around her butt. She would definitely start doing it now.

Bridgette, Courtney and Lindsay came rather quickly during their orgy, but Izzy managed to last much longer due to the effects of Harold's drug, though when she finally came, she was veyr exhausted. Like she'd never been before.

She lay down on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

"The machine's done, Heather." Cody said, worn out.

Ever since capture, Cody had been forced to help Harold in completing Heather's new machine. The device would put good use to the people who could not serve Heather sexually and it was now fully operational, just standing tall in the middle of the campgrounds, waiting to be tested. It was a tall, 10 foot metallic cylinder with several pipe-like tentacles stretching out from the top.

"It looks excellent." Heather said, inspecting the device. "Does it work?"

"In theory it should." Harold said. "We just have to try it first."

"And here we have our test subject." Heather said.

Lindsay, Bridgette and Courtney emerged from the woods, carrying a bound, gagged and naked Izzy, who was struggling to get away but just couldn't.

"Very well, Izzy." Heather said, smiling wickedly. "You tried to stop my plans, took away one of my soon-to-be sluts and made me transform myself into a grotesque, sex-crazed caricature of a woman, but now you're gonna pay!"

Cody started up the machine, expecting Heather to bring Izzy up to it, but instead he saw Heather raise her slutification gun and shoot Izzy with it. The redhead moaned as her hips widened to allow her ass to expand significantly; her cheeks becoming even more plump, squishy and juicy as her ass grew to become the biggest and most perfect among all of Heather's sluts. Her boobs expanded as well, retaining their perkyness but growing from her already delicious C's to much more succulent E's. Finally, Izzy got new clothes: A tube top and tiny, tight skirt made of the torn remains of a straight jacket.

Heather strutted over to Izzy and pulled off her mouth gag. Before Izzy could say anything, Heather kissed her, causing the crazy girl's insanity to dwindle as she submitted to Mistress Heather's love.

As Izzy sunk into Heather's control, Bridgette and Lindsay undid her restraints, allowing Izzy to hug Heather as she kissed her tenderly. It wasn't the lewd, sloppy kisses Izzy commonly gave...it was a kiss of love for her new mistress.

"Wait, if you slutified Izzy...then who's the test subject?" Cody asked.

Heather pulled away from her new slut and turned to the geek.

"You."

Suddenly, Gwen grabbed Cody from behind and hoisted him into the air.

"What? Please, Gwen...don't do this!" Cody begged.

"Mistress Heather wants me to and I love her. I have to." Gwen replied.

Cody struggled to get away but the slutty goth was too strong. Gwen threw Cody against the machine and (since it was already on) the machine responded immediately.

One of the tentacle pipes shot out of the top and hovered above Cody briefly before activating a vaccum effect that sucked Cody into itself. The geek flowed through the pipe before entering the metallic cylinder, after which the machine's true function began. The cylinder wirred, hummed and vibrated, along with some occasional zaps and flashes of light emerging from the ventilation shafts on the sides. Finally, the machine became silent and a small drawer-sized tray popped out from the side at the bottom.

Inside it was Cody...transformed into a thong.

The machine had succesfully carried out its function of turning humans into underwear. Cody had been turned into a yellow thong with two horizontal stripes across the crotch area, one red and one green. Cody was still Cody, experiencing everything that was going on, having his same personality and his same memory...he had just been re-shaped into a thong. Permanently.

Heather approached the tray and pulled out the Cody-thong.

"That's what happens for abandoning me." Heather said. "But look on the bright side, Cody. You wanted to be on Gwen's pussy forever and I am going to grant that one wish."

Heather turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, put on this thong and don't wear any other thongs ever again." Heather instructed.

"Yes Mistress Heather." Gwen said.

The goth girl pulled off her old, tiny purple thong and slipped on her new Cody-thong. Despite being turned into a thong, Cody actually found great pleasure in being Gwen's new underwear. The way he rode up between his beloved goth girl's ass cheeks and the way he soaked in her delicious juices from her pussy. It was bliss.

"What's the next step, Heather?" Harold asked.

"Call Chris and tell him to round up the castmates." Heather stated. "It's time to start the Total Slutification."


End file.
